Sink Or Float
by Everything once
Summary: AU : Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter One

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

God I hate those swimming lessons so much ! The kids have fun but all I'm suppose to do is stand there and watch the lifeguard teaching them how to swim ...

Actually it's a bit funny if you consider the fact that I've got actually not a clue about what you're supposed to do to swim. Yep you heard good ... I'm Naomi Campbell, 24 years old, and totally unable to swim.

It's not that I'm not good at it or something like that, I really can't swim. In fact I've never even learn how to do so. Don't judge me, it's not my fault, I'm totally blaming my mother for that ... well for loads of other things too but let's focus on my dirty little secret before.

Well my mother is some kind of hippie so taking me to swimming lesson wasn't exactly her priority and I'm quoting her here just for the record "anyway swimming pools are for those bloody rich assholes, and we live in a fucking freezing country so even if you were brave enough to put a feet in the water you'll became an ice cube in the second and I'm pretty sure that they can float so ..."

Yep ... she don't only sound irritating she's also happen to really be an irritating cow most of the time.

So here i am at the bloody communal swimming pool trying to teach my class how swimming is essential to become a grown up ...

The lesson has just start and I'm already bored to death ... great. I'm about to complain out loud when I spot her on the other side of the swimming pool.

She's swimming so fast, almost like a sharp or something. I'm 100% impressed; she seems so natural doing that. As soon as she reaches the stairs she exits the pool and I also have to admit that she got a mind blowing body. Whoahh never thought that being a swimmer could help you to have such a body ... wait what? ... Okay, so not like that, I wasn't perving just promoting the good effects of sport that is.

Wait there are two of them actually. I can't believe it, a paler version of her with a clipboard in her right hand and a whistle in her left hand. She seems bitchy and upset. I approach them to hear what she's yelling at her twin.

"What the fuck Emily, where not done there ! ! ! Go back in the fucking water; the training is over when I say so!"

"Katie I'm not a fucking kid or even your slave so I'm out now my training is over since almost an hour now so it's for me to go home and rest for a bit before our next training session... Oh and by the way since this one has been longer tonight one will be shorter. I'm fed up with training all the time!"

"Don't be such a pain in the ass yeah, you have to train hard plus you've heard what dad said last night, you really need to progress if you want to be the first again at the next competition."

God she seems so exhausted now how can her sister push her so hard like that ? I'm about to say something when I hear one of my kid yelling :

"MISS! MISS! Sarah is sinking ! ! ! You need to help her ! ! !"

"Fuck!"

I'm looking at Sarah in the middle of the swimming pool she's doing her best to stay at the surface of the pool but keeps getting down. I quickly look around to spot the lifeguard, he's at the other side of the swimming pool flirting with some bimbo.

"Miss! ! ! She's sinking!"

I'm scared to death but I need to help her so I'm about to jump in the water when I see Emily running and diving in the pool. She quickly reaches Sarah and soon she's helping us to the stairs. As soon as Sarah is out of the pool I take her in my arms and keep kissing her on the forehead.

"God Sarah I was so scared, are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to her."

She's pointing at Emily who's standing just next to us right now.

I stand up and look at her. She's also looking at me and right now I realise that I'm in a bloody swimming costume and I can't help it I'm fully blushing right now.

"Th...Thanks! You save her."

"It's no big deal. It happens quite often there. People seems to enjoy sinking here, I've got my own theory about that they're just doing it to enjoy the view of our lifeguard."

"Probably yeah ... addicted to this bloody tv show I guess."

We're both laughing now. I love her laugh and her voice is so special as well.

"Well actually I don't think that your lifeguards are that great considering that he was suppose to look at them and not flirting with this girl ..."

"Yeh, plus she's not as hot as ... well ... yeah you're right, but actually he's one of the lamest lifeguard there."

"Good to know. You know everyone there?"

"Pretty much yeah, I spent my whole life there."

"I've never seen you there before."

"Well it's your third lesson there, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you ..."

"Like I said ... I know everyone there."

"I'm Naomi Campbell by the way."

"Nice to meet you Naomi, I'm Emily."

I'm kind of relieved to realise that she's not even making fun of my name. About 87% percent of people I met for the first time start to laugh when they realise what my name is.

"And I'm Sarah."

Oh god shit I forgot about the class. I quickly turn to realise that they're still playing in the water, Sarah is the only one with us, and the bloody lifeguard is still flirting but with another girl actually.

"I can't believe it! Sarah why don't you go rest on the bank for a bit?"

"Sure Miss."

As soon as she leaves us Emily is watching at me again and I'm blushing again too.

Strange I've never been the kind of person to be shy in front of strangers.

"So ... Miss Campbell... What can't you believe?"

"This bloody lifeguard he has not even realised what was happening there. We are so done with him. Do you know any other lifeguard that could teach us how to swim?"

"Us?"

"I mean the kids."

"Well I will do it then, if you're done with Luke that is."

"You? But you're not a lifeguard?"

"Well I'm a professional swimmer don't you think I'm qualified enough to teach you ... I mean the kids ... obviously ... how to swim, don't you think so?"

"He is so fired ... I mean Sarah could have been hurt if not even more..."

"She's alright now, that's all that matters."

"EMILY WHEN YOU'LL BE DONE FLIRTING COME BACK THERE AND FINISH THIS BLOODY TRAINING I GOT A FUCKING DATE TONIGHT AND IF I'M ONE SECOND LATE YOU'RE SO GONNA REGRET IT YOU LEZZA!"

"Sorry, don't judge her, it's not her fault, she's born evil ..."

"Miss? What does lezza means?"

"Sorry again. I've to leave now, see you in a bit yeah!"

"Sure. Sarah listen ..."

Fuck how am I gonna explain that to her? And is Emily really gay? I'm so confused now ...

**First chapter is over now so can you please review it so I know if I need to continue with this story or if I should left it like that and focus on y other stories. **

**Basically I really need to hear your thought now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Two

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

3 days later I and the kids are back at the swimming pool. I've to admit that I've been looking forward to that lesson ever since my encounter with Emily.

As soon as we enter the swimming pool all I can see is her smile, well at least for one minute cause right after all my brain can focus on is her body in this swimming costume.

I've to admit that i've always been attracted by girls as well as boys. But she's really is something else. She's not just beautiful, she's stunning and there is something more I can explain yet, something addictive ...

"Miss Campbell, nice to see you again."

Shit she's there now and talking to me as well. Fuck ... I need to respond like now or she'll realise that I've been checking her out.

"Emily ! ! !"

Sarah is now jumping in Emily's arms, and I've to admit that even if I'm relieved cause let's face it I've been "saving by the bell" I'm also quite jealous. Yeah well i know that it's stupid cause she's just a little girl who likes the person that has probably saved her life but I don't care ...

See ... exactly what I was saying, there is something special about Emily otherwise why would I be jealous of a bloody kid ! ! !

"So, Kids ready for your lesson?"

"Yes ! ! ! Yes ! ! ! Yes ! ! !"

They're all screaming know and Emily is smiling.

"Ok so we're gonna stay all together today but next week we're gonna start to divide you in two groups. One with me and one with Nao ... I mean Miss Campbell. Now everyone in the water we're gonna play some little games first."

"Cool !"

As soon as the kids are in the water I approach her and say :

"They already adore you!"

"I like them loads too. I've always loved kids, well apart from my little worm of a brother. So Naomi what are you waiting exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"To come in the water ... I've said everyone ..."

"No thanks. I'm gonna watch you from there thanks."

Then it all happen too quickly I don't even have time to process what's happening. For all I know she pushes me in the water and at the second I'm in the pool I start to panic.

Fuck I'm gonna sink, I just have no idea about how to swim and all I can focus on right now is my fear. I try my best not to sink but its happening, I can feel it but I can't fight it.

"Naomi ! ! ! Fuck !"

She quickly jumps in the water and put her arms around me to keep me at the surface. Now she's facing me and our faces are only centimetres apart.

"Naomi relax I'm there I got you alright?"

"Thanks. I ..."

"It's ok. I'm gonna release you now."

"NO ! ! !"

"Naomi I'm there and believe me I'm not gonna let you sink. You've to trust me now."

"I don't even know you!"

"Does it really matter?"

"When you're about to release me in a middle of a swimming pool yeah. Listen it might sound stupid but I don't know how to bloody swim ok!"

"Yeah I quite figure that out already. But it's gonna be ok, I just want to release you for a second just to make you realise that water isn't gonna eat you or anything ok. Water is nice it's probably the best place to be, but to realise that you've to be calm and relax. So basically I'm just gonna give you a sneak peek of how it feels, then you're gonna exit the pool, rest while I'll give your kids a lesson and later tonight I'm gonna give you a lesson. Alright?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure ..."

"Trust me Naomi."

Her eyes are just like an open door to her soul right now and all I can see there is trust and confidence. She slowly start to release me and at first I'm panicking bit but she just smiles at me and all I can process is the fact that I've to do my best for her cause she deserves so.

"I can't ..."

"It's oki. See you're on your own now."

"Any chance you can have me back in your arms like right now?"

"My pleasure."

As soon as she's helping me again I put my arms around her shoulders and burry myself in her embrace. She's swimming in the ladder direction and when we're there she helps me to go out.

"Thanks. Are you gonna be ok with the kids on your own ?"

"Of course. Stay there, it won't be too long."

I'm probably one of the worst teacher ever cause I've to admit that i've spend the whole lesson watching Emily instead of the kids ... There is something about her ... I don't know what or why but ... fuck I just don't get it, it's almost like if I'm addicted to her or something. This is a new feeling and I'm only feeling it when i'm anyway near her ...

"Someone's day dreaming!"

Fuck I must have spaced out for a bit longer than I thought, because when I lift my head I realise that she's standing in front of me, smiling as always.

"The kids are changing, it was a nice lesson. Hope they've liked it though."

"Of course they have, at least I have."

Now it's my turn to smile.

"Good cause we're doing it again tonight. Here at 9PM. Miss Campbell you're about to learn how to swim! How does it feel?"

"Nice..."

"Good, see you later then."

**Thanks for all the review, please keep reviewing my work so I know what to do and what to change or stuff like that. Plus I've to admit that it's cool to know what people think about it and it helps me a lot to be motivated and write more often. **

**Plus a very big thank you for EmilyShitificationFitch (give a try at her stories they're just fucking brilliant/and our join story Seems like the first time) for the title of this story and for being supportive with me and making me laugh so often ! ! ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Three

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Four hours later I'm in this swimming pool again, but this time no one is there. It's a bit strange to stand there alone in my swimming costume. All i see is the pool in front of me and I've to admit that it scares me.

I feel her behind me even before she says anything or even move. It's a bit weird cause I've never feel such a connexion with someone before and I've only just met her a few weeks ago.

"You do know that it's just some water right?"

" I do, but I really can't help it."

"Oki, then I'll come in the water first and swim for a bit just to show you that it's really not that hard. Then I'll take you with me. Oki?"

"Yes. Be careful yeah!"

"Naomi I spend about 5 or 6 hours a day in this pool so it's oki I'm a bit used to it now."

"I know it's just that I care about you."

"Thanks."

She smiles at me and I feel my heart melt. I think it's about time i admit to myself that I'm addicted to Emily.

I sit at the end of the swimming pool, my feet in the water and I watch how she's swimming. It's hard to describe honestly, it feels so natural. Every part of her is moving at the same time and it all works in perfect harmony.

She stops and immediately approaches me. I can't stop smiling at her.

"Like what you see ?"

"Well... yes ... obviously... I mean you're a great swimmer and all..."

"Good, you're really not too bad yourself."

She winks at me and exit the pool. I'm a bit lost when she doesn't come next to me and walk away ...

"Where are you going ? Aren't you supposed to teach me how to swim or something?"

"I will just give me one sec. I just want to switch off the lights first."

"The fuck ?"

"Relax there will still be lights in the pool, it's just that I only want you to be concentrate on the water and nothing else."

"You sure ?"

"Of course I am. Do you trust me ?"

"Weirdly enough yes."

"Good."

As soon as the lights are off she approaches me and put her hands on my hips. My skin is burning now and it's hard for me to breath now. I've been with boys and girls before but no one ever make me feel so much with only a simple touch like that.

"You're ok?"

"More than ok really."

"Good. I'm gonna enter the water first and then you'll follow and I'll help you."

I can't talk right now with her hands still on my hips so I just nod. She delicately enter the pool and then give me her hand to help me come in. I gently enter the water too. My hands are shaking now, but I'm not a hundred percent sure that it's just cause of the water, she might be a bit responsible for that too.

"Come with me."

We delicately walk in the water now. She still has my hand in hers.

"You're shaking."

"Sorry."

"Don't be it's ok."

She turns herself and now she's facing me. I might be scared by the water but I'm definitely not scared about her, I will totally be able to swim in those brown eyes right now. I approach her and I slowly put my lips on hers, we start to kiss but it's so slow and tender.

The she positions herself in the water, she's floating and she smiles at me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"First cause you're an amazing kisser and second to make you feel ok. Come here."

"I'm there."

"No I mean there, there. Sit on my laps."

"We're gonna sink."

"No, we're gonna kiss."

"Cheeky."

She winks at me and give me her hand once again. I take her hand and position myself on her lap.

"You're shaking again. Is everything alright?"

"Definitely yeah. I thought we were supposed to kiss now."

"Actually I was suppose to teach you how to swim."

"I like that better."

I don't wait for her to kiss me again and once again I initiate that kiss. It's more heated and needy that our first time. After a few minutes she stands up and I do the same.

"Now you're gonna float on your own and on your back."

"WHAT ? No way, I can't !"

"Of course you can, plus I'll be there."

"Really."

"Yeah come on."

She helps me to lye on my back in the water. God my heart is racing so hard now, it's almost killing me.

She stands next to me and talk slowly to me :

"Relax, it's ok I'm there. See, it's easy. Don't you like it?"

"Honestly not that much."

She starts to let her hands travel on my stomach and from time to time she drops small amount of water on it.

"Now?"

"A bit better."

"Just a bit?"

"Yeah."

She slowly approach her lips, and leave small kisses on my stomach. Making it hard for me to breath now. I stand up and kiss her passionately now. She helps us to the side of the swimming while kissing me. She pushes my back and starts to undress me slowly, she takes all her time to look at me and touch every inch of my body.

"Naomi you really are beautiful."

I kiss her hard and then I start to undress her as well. After all it's only fair ...

We've spent at least two hours like that kissing and touching. I've never have such pleasure making love with someone ... yeah you heard me ... I know it might be a bit soon but it's just how I fell with her ... I can't help it.

We're now completely naked in the pool, I'm standing on the side and she's floating on her back. She's at the middle of the pool now ... god I'm already addicted to her ...

Fuck it ... she's more than worth it ...

I start to swim ... or at least I manage to do somethink that looks quite similar... and I approach her. When I'm there she takes me in her arms and kiss me.

"You suck as a teacher, you know that!"

"No i don't. Look at you you've swim to me."

"On my own you haven't help me at all."

"I've done my best to make you relax in the water ... and I really mean my best ..."

"I like your best then."

"It was my pleasure really..."

**Thanks ****again for all the lovely reviews, please keep reviewing my work so I know what to do and what to change or stuff like that. Plus it really helps me to be as motivated as possible ... **

**Plus I've to admit that it's cool to know what people think about it and it helps me a lot to be motivated and write more often. **

**Plus a very big thank you for EmilyShitificationFitch (give a try at her stories they're just fucking brilliant/and our join story Seems like the first time) for the title of this story and for being supportive with me and making me laugh so often ! ! ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Three

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

We're still in the water know and we're tangled one in each other which is quite a good idea considering that I still don't really know how to swim.

She gently leaves small butterflies kisses on my neck and shoulders since almost twenty minutes know.

"I still need to learn how to swim though."

"I know, listen we're gonna need to come here at least twice a week to make sure you will be able to swim by the end of the month."

"Will all the lessons be like tonight?"

I asked with a cheeky smile, I really can't help it when I'm with her to be honest. She just brings the best in me.

"Nope."

"What ? Why ?"

"Cause I'm a serious trainer you know ... ok it'll be pretty similar except that we'll start by your lesson ..."

"Show me now?"

"Really, thought you were a bit too exhausted?"

"I was twenty minutes ago to be honest but resting in your arms made me regain all my strength."

"Shame to waste them on a swimming lesson I guess."

She starts to kiss me, this one was passionate and heated and it's really hard for me to stop it but I know that I really have to otherwise I won't be able to stop myself from doing way much more with her. It's probably stupid because we've only just met but I already feel so much with her.

As soon as my lips are away from hers I missed them. She doesn't seems to be quite happy with that fact neither since I've even heard a little groan coming from her.

"We need to stop doing that now or I wouldn't be able to control myself. It's pretty much the effect you got on me Miss Fitch ..."

"Is that really a bad thing ?"

"God you really got a one tracked mind !"

"Only around you Naoms!"

"Naoms?"

"Sorry."

I immediately peck her on the lips and place my hand on her cheek, I'm pleased to realise that she's smiling openly at me now.

"I love this nickname, especially when it's sayed with your husky voice Ems ... Now show me how to swim!"

"Nope!"

"What? Why?"

"It's a bit unfair you know... I'm already helping you with your class and now you want me to teach you know but what did I get in return?"

"From what I've seen tonight ... I'll say ... Me!"

I wink at her before pecking her on the lips.

"Cheeky even for you Campbell!"

"Can't help it Fitch."

"Seriously Naoms you're a teacher so what can you teach me in exchange of those lessons?"

"Do you know how to paint by any chance?"

"I pretty much spend 6 hours a day in this pool so it's pretty much all I can do..."

"Good then I'll teach you how to paint. Well if you can go out of this pool for long enough that is. Now enough with the speech Ems, show me how to bloody swim ! ! ! "

"Easy. Lye on the water first and try to keep your head out of the water too. I really don't want to loose you yet!"

"Yet? I'm offended there."

"Shut up and do what I say!"

"Hum bossy teacher I quite like that actually!"

"You're really are the worst student ever."

"You weren't really complaining one hour before when my ..."

She stops me by kissing me hard and then she helps me and positions myself on the water. She must see that I'm scared and about to panic cause she puts one or hand on my back and starts to stroke it and it immediately helps me and relax me... but I've also have to admit that it turns me on a bit too ... what I'm only a girl after all and she's the gorgeous girl I've ever met and she's there only centimetres away from me naked trying to teach me how to swim after all...

God I'm probably the luckiest person on earth right now! ! !

"So now Naomi I want you to relax and to listen to me. First you need to put your arms in front and to only moves the end of your legs and feet to advance while you do your best to keep your head at the surface. Ok?"

"Not really."

"Come on gorgeous it's easy. And I'm there and I can swear to god that I won't anything happen to you ..."

I try to do what she just told me but at first it's hard to coordinate my move as my fear is taking the control again, but when I look at those wonderful eyes of her all I can think about is her and it strangely helps me and I realise that I'm moving a bit and I'm not sinking for once. We keep doing that for a bit and then she takes me back in her arms. I've to admit that it's one of the best place i've ever been too.

"Naoms now I want you to try something for me. It's not gonna be easy but it's important for you to do so otherwise you won't be able to keep learning how to swim."

"Oki, I'll do my best then as long as it's not putting my head under the water that is !"

I realise that it's probably what she's about to ask me when I realise that her radiant smile isn't there anymore.

"Naoms it's important, otherwise I won't asked you to do so."

"I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't ... It's too fucking much ... it's scaring the shit out of me really !"

"I know but you'll discover soon that it's no big deal."

"For me it is!"

"Please?"

"I can't really!"

She approaches me and slowly put her lips next to my ear before whispering :

"I'll help you then, just feel it and only think about us and what we are doing ..."

I can only whisper now cause it's hard for me to concentrate when I can feel her whole body next to mine.

"Ok."

"Good then. Close your eyes now Naomi and only feel the moment."

The approaches me but don't immediately put her lips on mine first she blows on my lips and put her fingers on them and trace the limits of them before fully kissing me. The kiss is just amazing it's probably the best we ever shared, there is so much more in this kiss than just lust or want ... I think it might be L... no way it's too much too soon ...

I start to realise that my face is being drowned under the water but right now I don't really care, all I care about is our kiss and the goddess that is in my arms ... It's official this is Love ...

**Please read, well it's probably already done anyway, and review. Big thanks to all those who have already reviewing one of my story before or are about to cause it literally means the world to me ! ! !**

**Maybe that**** EmilyShitificationFitch isn't the worst student ever after all ... I'll have to think about it :D Anyway give a try at her stories they're just fucking brilliant/and our join story Seems like the first time! ! ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Four

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Emily has been giving me lesson for almost a week now and i have to admit that i really haven't made that much progress. Maybe that she is a better teacher with the kids cause they're really making huge progress now that she is her teacher but with me it's another story...

Or maybe that it's just cause we're not really focusing much on the swimming part... who knows...

Anyway i don't really care much as long as i'm with her.

Well now I need to focus on something great than her amazing body cause she's giving another lesson to my class and I can't really spend the whole time drooling at her ... or maybe that ... no, no, no focus !

It's weird cause i don't know her since long but i'm already really attached... or addicted... to her. Most of my friends and my mother always say that i never let anyone come really near me, but with her it's just different. I can't really explain how or even why, it's just how it is. And for once i've decided to not overthink the whole thing.

"Naomi, Naomi !"

Oops shit, I guess that I wasn't that much focused after all...

"Yep sorry."

"Can you come in the water with us for the next game ?"

"What? No, why?"

"Cause it will be fun."

She's smiling at me now, god this smile ...

"YES MISS CAMPBELL PLEASE!"

Here we are, now the whole class is telling me to do so, i guess that i can't really say no after all then. I slowly enter the water. I'm not that scared about it anymore, but i'm not really in my element neither.

"Oki so kids here are the rules, we are gonna play some kind of water polo game. But it's a bit different, there are still 2 teams but you're only defending against one player of each team. So before we start each of you has to find a member of the other team he will play against. Right?"

"YEAH!"

"As Miss Campbell and I are a bit to tall for you we will play against each other. If it's oki for you miss Campbell that is..."

Wait a second, me against Ems, it's sound promising of course i'm in !

"Sure, let's play. Are you ready kids?"

"YEAH".

As soon as the kids are all paired up and already swimming everywhere she approaches me and whisper to me:

"So Campbell you and I again I guess... Wonder who's gonna score first..."

"Oh so now you wanna play right, then just so you now i'm a fighter and I really don't like to loose."

"Oh I see then first you'll have to catch me."

Bitch she's swimming so fast now. I try to reach her but it's not that easy, well she's a champion after all so it kind of makes sense. All my class seems to have so much fun, she really is a great swimming teacher. Well let's face it i will never been able to reach her, so I guess that i'll have to play a bit evil on this one. First i make sure that none of the kid can see me otherwise they'll probably be a bit scared and when i'm sure that they're all to busy playing to look at me i pretend to float. It's not that complicated for me cause i used to do that a lot before...

She immediately swims in my direction and as soon as she approaches me i put my arms around her and whisper seductively in her ear:

"Got you Fitch now what are you gonna do..."

She starts to move and almost escaped me but she doesn't succeed. I got you Fitch told you that i don't really like to lose. I'm about to proclaim my victory again when i feel her hands on my stomach, they're slowly getting down and i immediately release her.

"Not anymore. You seem a bit distracted though. Any idea why?"

"You're so dead Fitch ... fucking tease! You really have no idea about how much i wanna kiss you now."

"Show me then!"

"You're crazy, we definitely can't do that here and now, especially with the kids around!"

"Yeah I know, but fortunately for us they're still afraid to put their heads under the water and you aren't... just saying of course."

"No... yes...i know... but ... really ... you think so?"

"Let's try... well if you want to that is!"

"Your kidding me right, i've been craving to kiss you since i've enter this bloody swimming pool, you're pretty much all i can think about miss Fitch!"

"Good..."

I'm about to respond when i feel her hands on my hips and then she slowly but surely drive me under the water and as soon as our heads are under the water she starts kissing me. And even if i'm still not entirely fine with having my head under the water right now i don't care. As soon as our lips collide all i can feel is her, everywhere around me, next to me, even inside me, she's all around. God what is happening to me... But alas we can't go any further so we soon reach the surface and she immediately whispers in my ear:

"Now Miss Campbell stop perving on me and try playing..."

"I wasn't... well fine!"

She quickly swims away from me and I follow her. A few minutes later I'm waiting for the last parents to come get their child in front of the swimming pool and I have to admit that i'm also daydreaming about Ems. Suddenly Sarah approaches me and say:

"Miss Campbell?"

"Yes Sarah."

"Are you in love with Miss Fitch?"

WHAT ! Oh my god !

"No...No, what are you saying that Sarah?"

"I saw you and Miss Fitch kissing in the water."

Oh my god, i'm so screwed right now for fuck sake what am I gonna say to her!

"No, no we were ... playing... Oh see your mum is there Sarah."

"Mummy! Bye Miss Campbell."

"Bye Sarah."

I stay there in shock a few more minutes and then I feel two arms around my waist.

"Still daydreaming..."

I put her hands away.

"Don't."

"What, why?"

"Stop touching me or talking to me when we're not alone, people may think that we are together."

"And ?"

"And we're not... I'm not ..."

"You're kidding me right! We are not? Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Emily please stop talking so loud people will..."

"You know what fuck you! You're right we aren't together, so see you and the kids for the next lesson Miss Campbell."

**Big thanks to all those who have already reviewing one of my story before or are about to cause it literally means the world to me ! ! !**** And thanks for all the readers too. **

**I hope that you don't hate me right now ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Six

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

It's been six days since the "kissing incident" and i haven't seen or even heard of Emily since. I have to admit that i really miss her. I've tried to phone her, text her, email her, and even "hazardly" encounter her at the swimming pool but no sign of her... at all...

"Naomi! Naomi... for fuck sake!"

"Ouch it fucking hurts you bitch! Why did you just slap me?"

"You were daydreaming again!"

"So you just thought that violence was the right answer? No wonder why they put you in a fucking psycho circus back in the days!"

"Oh so bitchy Campbell is back. Not sure yet if I prefer her or in lurvvv Campbell..."

"Fuck off Effy, I'm not in love!"

"Keep pretending so... What are you gonna do then?"

See I like Effy she's my best friend since college but sometimes, and by that i mean all the bloody time, she has this fucking ability to hit the sensitive point you would rather forgot. But she's still an amazing friend. Since i've been ... well i think you can consider me as a bit depressed at the moment she has been coming at my apartment. She doesn't speak much, and most of the time just spend the evening sitting at the other end of my sofa but somehow it helps keeping me sane... or as sane as possible.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb with me would you. I've been coming here almost every day since she left you and you just sit there mopping... seriously Naomy you have to either do something or deal with it. So my question is what the plan?"

"She hasn't left me!"

"Oh, so when was the last time you got any kind of contact with her?"

"Six days ago..." And then she's doing it again the famous Stonem look, god I bloody hate her sometimes! Thing is Emily hasn't really left me considering that, and it was my own words "we weren't together"...

"So ..."

"For fuck sake Effy I don't know what to do, I've try everything!"

"Then try again!"

"Easy to say, and since when are you a fucking guru of the relationship, last time I check your love life was still a bloody mess!"

"Fuck you Campbell, try calling me when you wouldn't be such a fucking pain in the ass. And try to be honest with your feelings for once! It's about time you bloody grew up!"

And with that she was gone. I can't really blame her though... Anyway now all I have to do is wait for the swimming lesson tomorrow with Emily and the kids. I hope that I'll be able to make things right this time.

Here we are, in front of the communal swimming pool. I've been at total mess this morning, unable to look at anything else that my watch.

"Come on kids, it's time to change. I'll see you all around the pool in 10 minutes, right?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good"

I almost run to the changing room and I'm ready in less than 5 minutes. Not really difficult considering that I was already wearing my swimming costume under my clothes. Let's say that I'm a bit impatient to see her, plus I kind of hope to be able to have a word with her before the lesson and not in front of the kids.

As soon as I reach the swimming pool I spot her in the water. She's still training, nothing surprising since our lesson only starts in 20 minutes though. Don't blame me... well maybe that it's a bit my fault but she's driving me crazy...

I slowly approach the pool and sit at one end. She keeps swimming even if I know that she has already spotted me. Ok you wanna play it the hard way... I'm ready too. I enter the pool and when she approaches me I take her hand in mine.

"Excuse me miss but I'm trying to swim here..."

"Ems...please..."

"Miss Fitch. I heard your kids calling you Miss Campbell so I think that I deserve the same respect, don't I?"

"Sure. Can we talk please?"

"Listen our lesson only starts in 20 minutes so we will talk about the lesson in 20 minutes! Right now I've to train i have an important competition tomorrow. So if you don't mind this is a personal line. The public one is just there."

"Alright, sorry."

I exit the pool, and I immediately reach the changing rooms again. I lock myself in one of the cubicle and I start crying. I can't really help it... i think that i just got my answer, it's too late. She hasn't even really looked at me in the eyes the whole conversation. I stay there crying for 5 more minutes then i reach the pool again to take a look at the kids.

"Miss?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can we play a bit in the pool while waiting for Miss Fitch?"

"Sure thing."

They all enter the pool and I sat on one of the bench around it. I can't really do anything else, I'm still a bit in shock after my encounter with Ems. Five minutes later she's approaching me again, and I can't help but smile. She's seriously breathtaking.

"Your training is over?"

"Yeah, it's time for the kids' lesson."

"Can we talk first?"

"Sure, you want me to teach them something particular this week?"

"About us... I mean can we talk about us?"

"Excuse me Miss Campbell but I don't think that it's what I'm payed for, so if you don't mind..."

She's leaving me again, but this time I can't let that happen. So i take her hand again and spin her around.

"Miss Campbell seriously..."

"You never mentioned a competition before?"

For the first time she looks at me in the eyes, and I have to admit that I regret that cause what i see there is breaking my heart. There are so much pain in her eyes... Suddenly I can see her face changed...

"You never asked..."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Actually you never asked me about anything personnal, it was always about you..."

"Ems, please... I made a mistake..."

"No, you don't, I did. I thought that for once things were different... I guess not."

"Miss Fitch?"

Fuck, don't get me wrong I love my job and the kids but right now I swear that I could murder them.

"Yes, kids?"

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Sorry miss Campbell I guess that they need me."

"Sure."

I didn't stay for this lesson, actually the whole time i was in the changing room. All I've been able to do is watch the white wall and thought about what I've lost...

Now I'm waiting for the parents in front of the pool. I'm feeling so down now...

"Miss Campbell... Miss Campbell..."

"Fuck... Sorry. You're Sarah's mum right?"

"Yes. Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Sarah told me the other week that she may have done something wrong."

"How come she really is a nice kid."

"Thanks. She told me that she saw you and Miss Fitch kissing and..."

"Shit... I'm sorry about that it was totally inappropriate and..."

"No. It's ok, it's just that ... well I'm gay too and Sarah knows it obviously so she thought that it was alright to talk about it at first and then she saw you reaction so..."

"Oh, I didn't know that you were gay. Not that it matters actually... shit... sorry... I ..."

"It's fine really I just wanted to say that your secret is safe with me and with Sarah too now I explained her that sometimes adults don't like to talk about their private life so..."

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter anymore, it won't happen again..."

As I said that my eyes starts to cry.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't really know sorry. Can we like talk another time please, today isn't really the perfect day so..."

"Sure. Here is my card you can call me anytime. Talk soon I guess."

"Sure."

As soon as she's away I spot Emily leaving the pool. She looks at me, and I start to walk in her direction and then she shakes her head no. I swear that at this exact moment I've feel my heart explode in million pieces. All i can do now is watching her leaving me there heartbroken...

**Here we are another chapter at least. I hope you don't hate me too much for the lack of updates but at the moment things are a bit complicated in my professional and personal life, plus I'm moving out and in by myself and it takes quite a long time actually ... But i've also realised that I missed writing fics too much so i'm gonna do my best to update more often now. Anyway if you can leave me a little review it would be more than awesome and if you don't it's fine too. As long as you enjoy the ride of this chapter i'm happy. Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Seven

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

After her departure I stayed there, unable to move, I was flabbergasted, depressed, almost everything at the same time. I've never felt like that before...

"You ate the only one to blame..."

"What?"

I turn myself and I'm face to face with Katie. She really doesn't seem happy to be there and I even have to admit that she scares me a bit.

"I..."

"Don't! I don't care about what you are gonna say. I don't like you so I'm not gonna pretend otherwise. But the thing is my stupid sister does and since you have enter her life she's different... better... and not only in the swimming pool, she is happier. Well at least she was until a few days back... now she is ... broken... I think that we both know that you are the reason why she is broken so it is your job to repair her or something Naomi. I need her... If you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll deny it and then probably kill you... but she is the strong one, she is my rock and if she is not okay then i can't be ok neither so I want her back... But not the old Emily version, I want the new one."

"She won't even talk to me anymore..."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, I'm in ..."

"Don't! I'm not the one that should hear it first am I ? If you do then you have to fight for it... to fight for her!"

"But she..."

"Save it Campbell I already heard it once and it wasn't relevant once I don't really see how it could be relevant now!"

"But..."

"For fuck sake it's my sister we are talking about, she deserves the best and if you are not the best then maybe that you should just fuck off and forget about her!"

"NO! I want her you heard me, SHE'S THE ONLY THING I WANT IN MY LIFE NOW! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH HER AGAIN, EVEN FOR AN HOUR! OK?"

"Fine! Sounds to me like you are starting the fight at least! Well I'm not supposed to tell you so but tomorrow there is a huge competition for her, she has to win if she wants to be a part of our national team for the Olympics..."

"Whoaah she never told me that she was that good."

"She's a Fitch, and I'm sure that you never asked. Am I wrong?"

"No. Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to. Anyway I'm sure that she will be happy to see you there."

"I'll be there!"

"Good then."

The next day I'm awake at 5 in the morning, unable to sleep a minute more. Thing is I'm too stressed to stay at my flat. All I can think about is Emily and how much I miss her and how important this day is gonna be.

A few hours later I'm at the swimming pool, there are a lot of people here. I'm a bit taken aback by the number of people there just to watch this competition. I sat in the first row. At first I don't see Emily and I only spot Katie. She is sat opposite to me and when she saw me she winks at me.

"First race of the morning is about to start."

A bunch of swimmer enter the place but my eyes are glued to Emily she's amazingly beautiful. She's smiling and doesn't seem stressed or anything. She positions herself at the end of the swimming pool in the centre of all the participants and then she looks at me. I lower my eyes cause I'm too scared to see her reaction. When the race starts I'm really impressed by how quickly she is swimming and it almost looks easy. She's the second at the beginning but she's a fighter and is soon really close of the first girl.

"GO EMILY GO!"

I keep screaming and I do really hope that she can hear me or at least feel me supporting her. Katie stands and walk in my direction.

"You make it then?"

"Of course! Look she's about to win!"

"Not yet, it's a 1500 meters race, she is gonna be in there for a bit of time."

"She is amazing!"

"Yeah."

"You think that she will be ok with me there?"

"That I can't say you will have to wait and see Campbell."

"Yeah probably. I hope so anyway. GO EMILY GO!"

"Relax Campbell you aren't gonna be able to support her all day long if you scream that hard for her first race."

"First race? She's gonna swim in different races?"

"Yup she is in for 5 race!"

"Whoahh... I really got no idea... I really was a selfish bitch with her, it was always about me."

"Change it then."

"I will."

"Look she's about to finish. COME ON EMILY!"

"She WIN ! SHE FUCKING WIN!"

"I know, I have to go. See you later Campbell, hopefully..."

Katie runs to her sister and they are now both hugging each other and keep jumping. They seem so happy and I am so sad to not be a part of it. Emily shyly looks at me and smiles a bit. The second she smiles at me, my whole body is warmer.

"Congrats."

I know that she can't heard me but one I have to say it and second i hope that she will be able to read it on my lips. I fucked it up before and big time so now all I'm gonna do is trying to make things better.

**Another chapter, we are coming closer and closer to the end... I hope you liked this one and this story as well. It's quite a small one but I guess that I'm not ready to say good bye to this story yet so I'm doing my best to make it longer...**

**I would be quite happy to know you thoughts about this chapter and this story in general. **

**Anyway thank you all, the mere fact to know that you are reading it is making me happy and helps me to write when I don't really feel like doing it anymore. **


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Emily's a professional swimmer and she keeps training really hard with her twin sister as coach. While Naomi is a primary school teacher. The real question is what is gonna happen when those two will accidentally met ? ...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Notes :

**SkinsUSfan**: I know it's been long since the last chapter but I still hope that you're waiting for this one.

**Lynou12001**: I really don't want to stop writing but i'm a bit occupied at the moment and by a bit i mean deadly ... so sorry for the long wait and i'll try to do it as often as possible during this summer but it'll be a bit hard. Hope it'll be ok though.

**muFf MuNcHeR**: Let's see what she can do to win her back !

**Abnab**: I know Katie can be surprising from time to time :D That's why I love her so much !

Chapter Eight

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

As soon as I exit the swimming pool Katie is screaming and hugging me. It has always been like that between us, she's my coach and she's a really hard one most of the time but as soon as I win she becomes my twin back.

"You made it Bitch! Almost perfect but it would have been a bit better if..."

"Are you for real? I just win..."

"Yeah...sorry...Over her my ass!"

"The fuck?"

"I'm not that stupid, I've just seen the way you looked at her and by that I mean eye-fucking her! Captain obvious!"

"I...no way... I wasn't...maybe but... fuck it, it's not even important anymore..."

"Emsy it's time for you to focus on your second race so maybe it'll be for the best if you could stop thinking about..."

"Alright, I'm gonna go in the locker have a bit of time by myself you now."

I can't really help it Naomi is pretty much all I can think about, she really did broke my heart... I'm trying to be over it but the truth is that it feels like something impossible to do... I try my best not to cry once again but it's really hard at the moment.

"Emsy..."

"Sorry I ..."

I can't even finish my sentence I just need to go away...

I quickly run to the lockers and close the door behind me. As soon as i'm there all by myself I sat on the bench and I start some relaxation stuff that i learn in some crap book in my father's gym waiting room. I really need to concentrate, the competition is all that matters right now, i'm fight for this pretty much all my life and I can't loose all that just because of... Her...

***** ****Katie's thoughts*****

For fuck sake she really need to concentrate right now!She has won the three first race of her day but lost the last one and by the look of it she's about to loose another one. Well at least she will if she can't concentrate...

"How is she doing?"

"Campbell, seriously it's not really the best timing to..."

"I... Listen, I screwed up so badly that I can't even look at myself in a mirror without wanting to slap me hard in the face..."

"Me and you both then Campbell!"

"It's my fault if she's in this state and she doesn't deserve it, she deserves the best just as you said and I know that winning this race is reall important for her so if there is something I can do to help her just tell me so and I'll do it... cause really I'll do anything! Please Katie I'm begging you there!"

"Fine... Guess that we got nothing to lose after all... She's in the locker room."

"Thanks!"

She's about to hug me, but luckily enough I'm rapid enough to do a step backward.

"No fucking way Campbell you just got your head mixed up, I'm not the lezza one that would me my sister."

She smiles at me and start to run off in my sister's direction. I might look tough but i'm a mashmallow at the end and i really do hope that they'll be alright soon. And that she'll win this bloody race !

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I really need to do more exercise cause i've only run for about 100 meters or so and i'm pretty much about to die right now. I open the door as quick as possible and I realise that the room is empty...for fuck sake...

I'm about to leave when I hear some sobs coming from the showers. I slowly approach the showers and as soon as I delicately open the door I spot her lying on the floor and crying. Seeing her like that just break my heart once again and definitely makes me hate myself!

"Ems?"

She turns her head and looks at me. Her eyes are all puffy and red, she's also shivering. I walk in her direction and she immediately tells me:

"Don't...please don't..."

"Ems please..."

"Why are you here Naomi? Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you think that you've already made enough damages?"

"Ems...please...I just..."

"You just what? You just want to make sure that I won't tell anyone about us? Don't worry I won't tell anyone plus let's be honest it's not like if someone will believe me after all... So you're free to go now."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I already made this mistake once and i'll rather die than to do it again. Emily please just let me talk to you..."

"No, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Ems..."

"I need to go now. I've got to swim, it's rather important for my future..."

"Ems...please..."

I don't even have time to register what's happening that she's already out of the room... I position myself on the wall and I try my best not to collapse on the floor...I don't even move when the water is falling on me...

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

The race...that's all I can think about right now. It's almost done and I'm fairly sure to be in the first position right now. I'm almost there, just a few seconds and it'll be over... everything will be over...I've made my decision yesterday but I wasn't sure till this morning... I'm done swimming, or at least in a competitive way. It might sound crazy but i've come to realise lately that it's not making me happy anymore, I've thought so for years now but I was fooling myself...

When I touch the swimming pool wall and put my head out of the water I hear the screams and I immediately look at the results board and realise that I've made it. I win, again. But i don't feel anything, I'm pretty much running on empty now...

I exit the pool and Katie immediately takes me in her arms. I let it all out for once and I immediately start crying in her arms.

"It's alright Emsy, you win!"

"I don't care."

"Oh...so you've seen her?"

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"It's over...I can't..."

"You are kidding me right?"

"No... It's too much pain..."

"Emsy, you love her more than I'll ever be able to witness and she certainly does too. Don't get me wrong, she's made a mistake and I'll be the only judge she'll deserve hell for that but from what i've seen today she's been punished enough by thinking even for a second that she had lost you. You both got something pretty rare, so cherish it and fight for it Emsy no matter what it takes!"

"But..."

"No but! Do you love her?"

"I...I thought so but then she..."

"Do you think that you would be able to live your life without her?"

"...no..."

"Sorry I don't think that I've heard you?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck are you still there?"

"I need to wait for my medal and..."

"Does it really matter?"

"No. I..."

"Go, you stupid cow!"

I start to run and then I came back and pull Katie in the biggest hug I've ever gave to someone before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too you bitch!"

"Of course, I'm Katie fucking Fitch, everyone does!"

**Hope I did alright there. Please don't hate me for leaving you there but I'm too exhausted to write the next part now **** Hiding under my bed now...well maybe than telling you where I am isn't the best technical though :D **


End file.
